One Wonderfull Chance
by Onceuponatimesupporter
Summary: Marigold,aka Storybrooke persona Belle, is telling her story from Storybrooke. later on thier will be Fairytale land scence. My first fan fic enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello fellow fanfictions! The author says salutations! Well this is my first fanfic... However i have read ALOT of others so i think im good maybe... Anyways a shout out to AngelofDarkness1605 for all the support and helpfulness! Onward!_**

**Chapter 1**

My dream was to be come a world class gymnastic a pro a star a legend... Yet I was stuck in a sleepyquaint town of Storybrooke Maine. I've lived here all my life I don't even know how i actually got here ...everyday its the same...Like were trapped.. But thats crazy... Right?

Ive always wanted to leave...But something held me back...Etheir im sacred to death of a new life or im staying because i love someone here...On to that later. My name is Marygold... My wonderful father picked it out to my dismay... Anyways my long brown hair, sea blue eyes, and toned body would make me quite popular as much as Ruby my best friend, however i can only love one, and ive already picked even if they dont return my affections... Thats another story. Every day i wake up and start to head outside which is where i feel safest thanks my dad kicking me out... Im not your average gymnastic person... Rocks trees and fields are my training field. Which causes my hands and feet to become severally calloused but i don't mind since it takes away from all the pain i have... The pain of no family and rejection that i feel every day from them running helps thats why im addicted to it. I average about 50 trees a day swinging tree to tree is easier then talking at times. After my morning routine i head to Grannys Dinner to chat with my friend Ruby.

I walk in and take my usual seat in the back as I am waiting for my friend i fiddle with my locket i allways wear, its a book that i woren looking gold color I currently have no pictures in it, yet its bound to me and i never ever take it off. As soon as Ruby sits down its the same conversation as it allways is etheir her new boyfriend, my lack of one, or gossip of some sort. As she rambles i sip my green tea that she brought over to me earlier. At some point i stare out the window i feel guilty at first but then ... Then i see him. I sit up to my fullest height to peer over the window seal. Their he is, full as day, strutting in my eyes but to most limping, his jet black designer suit glistening in the sunlight, his royal purple tie and undershirt calling my inter most guilty thoughts...my heart skips a beat my eyes become dazed as i stare intently..."M? M?" I hear from a distance... Slowly coming back to reality i look over at my friend. "Umm what was so interesting out there" she asks slyly knowing exactly what i was doing but wanting me to admit it. "Nothing just umm a bird yeah a gol... blue bird..." I say a little to quickly. She sniggers at my failed cover up." Oh come on! I am not that stupid! Sooo when are you finally going to get the nerve to ask the man out?" I blush something awful at that," I told you it was a bird." I state knowing full well it was anything but. " oh suuuree was the bird let say rich?Or well dressed? Limping? And..."" No no it was a bird!" Not wanting to father embarrass myself i run out the dinner at top speed towards the hospital to meet my other best friend whom i call V.

Once in the building i sneak down to his office i just love to push the hospitals buttons... Ive always hated hospitals... Once down in his office i sit on his desk waiting for him to return. Not even a minitue goes by before he comes in. He comes over to me and gives me a hug as he too rambles on about who knows what. V is like my brother we love each other but in a sibling sorta way. V and Ruby know about my infatuation as they say but not to the exent that i know of it. My thoughts driff back to my fantasy world in the diner... Oh how i want to tell him... But i dont. We fairly good friends, somehow he hasn't caught on... Somehow considering by Ruby and Vs standards its extremely noticeable. "M? M?" Once again i am cuaght in my alternate universe. " umm yeah?" I ask half dozed " M" he warns " yes?" " how many times am i going to have to ask you hold your hands and feet?" " oh yeah that" i say as i obey his orders. He insits that he checks my hands and feet out every week. Hes worried that'll somehow spilt my foot open or something i only let him so he doesn't make a fuss. After that i bid fare well and go on my way again

. As i am walking to the woods i run in to Henry the mayors ten year old kid. Henrys another person i like but thats about it. The mayor and i arent on good terms ever, im not even entirely sure why, so anytime i have free with him is a gift really. Hes kind and careing about everyone and he loves books much like me. As we walk together he explains all about this book he found and how every one is trapped in a powerful curse. I listen internally as i walk him to his house once at his gate i give him a hug and tell him ill see him later. Still thinking about his conversation i walk blinding down main street again its a beautiful spring day. Lost in my thoughts i all most run in to a car that's pulled in front of me... The sheriffs car? What? Grimm the sheriff gets out and looks a little grimm himself i give him a questioning look and he explains that im under arrest. He asks my to hold my hands out, I do, and cuffs me. I am shocked that this is happening and extremely embarrassed i am silently praying isnt watching. I could fight Grimm but its useless seeing as i have done nothing wrong. Tears begin to form but never fall, they haven't in the longest of ages. I sit in the car utterly confused. At the station Grimm puts me in my cell and goes to his desk. Moments ago he had informed me that i was under arrest for assaulting Henry...

I silently cursed Regina barely containing it. I felt the anger coming to a boiling point and quickly found something to occupy myself with. I walked over the bars separating the two cells i grabbed on to some bars about my height and lifted myself vertically the anger luckily slowly being replaced by pain. I hadnt noticed Grimm left his office by this point so when i heard him clear his throat i was startled he was standing their open mouthed staring at me holding a letter. "Grimm?" " oh yeah here this is for you" he said handing me the letter," your free. " now opening the door. " umm thanks?" I say walking quickly to the door i wanted to see what was in that letter. Once outside i find the nearest park bench. I tear open the letter to find perfect handwriting containing the words "Marygold~ You owe me lunch sometime, just tell me the date. ~ Mr. Gold" I probably read that note twelve times trying to understand what was going on... I soon became nervous i was fixing my hair looking for the nearest puddle to check my make up. After my self assessment I somehow 'walked' to his pawnshop with out tripping, my heart racing faster than a crocodiles reflexes.

**_Well i hoped you enjoyed chapter one, sorry for any spelling errors im doing this from my phone. Well tell me if its worth to continue. Thanks for reading it means a lot._**


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres chapter 2! Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

As I walked down Main Street, half running mind you, I got alot of unnerving stares I figured since half of them had seen my arrested. Once I finally reached my destination I took a deep breath and opened the door. I have only been in the pawnshop a few times, each time everything is in its place always the same... Like the town..Before I head back I flip the 'open' sing to 'closed', then I had back face to face with the man. As I flip back the curtain, I find him sitting at his office desk classy as ever. "Ah, Marygold, nice to see you" he draws in that so sweet accent, I almost melt at just that alone, never mind a date. "Yeah... N nice to see you too" I stutter to my dismay." So I suppose you got that note then, seeing as your here" his accent even more drawn, I grip the door frame with all my might to stay were I am trying not dive head first into that beast of a man. " Well yes, but I really just wanted to say thank you for bailing me out and all that was really nice, thanks" I finish awkwardly meeting his dark chocolate eyes with my ocean ones. I really shouldn't have done that, my face feeling hot and blemished oh dear..." Well it was my pleasure, I couldn't have my only friend in jail now could I?" Something deep and unknown inside me is clawing at my innards at the way he thinks of us as friends. " True that probably wouldn't work out..." I pause thinking what else to say" I certainly would hate for you to be lo..." I catch myself before saying what I so desperately want to say. " So lunch?Tomorrow?" he asks Thank God he didn't catch that I think... "Sounds dandy. How about you meet me at the Heart Tree?" The Heart Tree was this Storybrooke legend that whom ever you went their was your True Love so to speak. " The Heart Tree? Your not implying that you want us to fall in love are you?" He asks slyly accented the word love almost hinting something which is crazy right? " Well umm you know how I like the outside, and tomorrows suppose to be lovely... You don't mind do you?" I say rising and eyebrow. " Not at all, Marygold. I shall see you then?" He says meeting my gaze once again to my pleasure. I feel my heart flutter pleasantly now I am falling in love with him all over again, if thats even possible. This man does horrible things to my thoughts let alone dreams. " Yeah see you then" I finish walking out trying to make it out alive. I run out the door and climb the nearest tree my heart beating a thousand miles an hour. Just talking to him was this pleasurable... I cant imagine what would happen if we were to touch...oh my or kiss... Oh dear... Or or have the the ultimate pleasure... Oh Id pass out for sure that'd be embarrassing... Once I collect my thoughts I head back over to Grannys to prepare the food since I don't have a kitchen. I make a chocolate pie and marinate the chicken and potatoes. When Im finally finished I had back to Grannys Inn where I stay, my room is very small but Im never really in it. Once inside I go bed immediately falling asleep in seconds and reality is soon replaced with thoughts of tomorrow.

I wake up at six, take a shower and throw up my hair to make it wavy later. I pick out a cute little outfit a pink sundress, black flats, and my locket of course. By the time I am done with everything its nearly 10! Two hours more...

I run back over to the dinner to pick up the food, I also get this basket for everything. I pack up the fried chicken, pie, potato salad, forks, knives, sparking water, wine glasses, plates, napkins and a vase. I swing the basket on to my arm and head out the door right before Ruby came back to 'inspect'. I get the tree quickly and set every thing out to perfection. The spot I chose looks over a valley with a stream, the Heart Tree shades part of the arrangement and a hill above it. I check the time, 11:25, my nerves are really starting to act up now, I take off my shoes and go for a quick walk to calm them, picking flowers along the way for the vase I brought. Im back in twenty five to go. I shove the flowers in the vase, tug on my black flats, fix my hair for what felt like the millionth time. Thats when I heard those footsteps,there was no turning back now, just then he walked in to view the Sun shining from the heavens onto him letting him look even more handsome then before. My heart skipped a beat and I smiled up into those rich eyes. Our date had begun.

Well kinda cliff hanger I promise to update soon! Well comments, suggestions, reviews are kindly appracatied!


	3. Chapter 3

Well i had great review on this! Wow never knew my writing was so loved! Well heres the first date, and yes that was foreshadowing woo literary techniques my english teacher would be so proud! Haha

Chapter 3

I stood their just taking him in their was all lot since I pay attention to every detail of him...His brown hair falling perfectly, framing his face, his suit was perfect as usual because when was it not?, he wore a dark blue undershirt today,with a black and navy tie...As I was staring probably with my mouth open I had not noticed his expression was much like mine, minus the mouth. I shook my head trying to get my self out of fantasy land and smiled up at him. "Hey" I said trying to shake the awkwardness away "Hey, that looks lovely" he drew from his accent, damn that accent... If he asked me to kill a man using that accent, a man would be dead. "Really? Oh I umm yeah thanks" I say ugh why is he doing this to me! "Your welcome, after all I never expected anything less. Its just perfect. "He said looking up into my sea eyes. Oh this is going to be long. After a few seconds of taking each other in, we sat down to eat. We talked about everything in general while just enjoying each others company or at least I knew I was. He told me that this was his best lunch in a long time and I had to turn away for five minutes to hid the red on my face. After we were all done I laid back on the grass look up at the sky, I noticed he joined me in the cloud searching. We picked out a few clouds that looked somewhat recognizable, most looked like Regina after she was over with Grimm just a puddle of goo or slop. We laughed at that fact for a long while. After a while our eyes fell and I went into bliss sleeping next to a man for the first time. Cheesy right?

The next time I woke I was warm or my back was... I realized an arm was around my waist pulling me into them and he was inhaling my hair. I turned slightly not wanting this to end, to notice a smile grazing his lips, while my cheeks were hurting from smiling like a love stuck fool like I was. Just then my body is on fire, my nerves screaming at the contact, my face going flush again, my heart beating louder then a drum. I have now realized that this is what Ive been looking for such a long time, belonging. Of course were not dating but she knew their was something between them that caused all this to happen, the smile grazed upon their lips, their stares and gaping and most importantly her being curled up in his arms. After thinking this over, she soundly went back to sleep, sighing in content with a smile grazing her lips as well.

After an hour later or so I woke up again this time to my dismay to find no warm solid body next to me. I looked around to find the basket was picked up and a note in my hand. I opened it, to read

"Dearest Marygold~ Thank you for the lunch it was very pleasant, and I hope we can have many more of them in the future.I wanted to tell you this personally, however I did not have the heart to wake the Sleeping Beauty.~Mr. Gold

Ps You looked stunning today as you do everyday." I blinked my eyes in disbelief, having never received this kind of compliment from anyone before. I stood up to find my knees weak all most falling to the ground face first. I caught myself and grabbed the basket to walk back to Grannys since it was late. My mood was to happy to be ruined, I even sung to my self! Luckily their were no Storybrookians to think of me as a crazy person signing and smiling to herself. This day was perfect and impeccable as he was this after all was my first date with the man of my dreams. As I walked up to Grannys Inn, hoping to tell Ruby about 75 percent of it as I know shed want to know. Turning the handle of the Inn I noticed boxes on the floor and a grave looking Granny and Ruby. I didnt understand. " something wrong?" I asked. Granny cleared her throat and looked up at me " I am afraid to tell you the news but.." She trilled off, Ugh I hate it when people do that to me!" But what!?" I ask impatiently was my day really going to be ruined? " You have been evicted, your things are packed so now you must leave " The words hit me like when I accidentally ran into a tree, my best friend and my 'grandma' was kicking me out, just like everyone else did.

Well hoped you liked! Review, comment, suggest, spill the beans, whatever you call it I shall take all with pride even hate comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood their for a moment just trying to understand what the hell was going on.I looked up to see the two of them looking as grave as ever, I quickly turned away to hide my tears showing them no weakness. I roughly stood up and grabbed my things, which wasn't much, and walked out the door. I never did look back. Outside it was dark and a storm was brewing, I walked swiftly to the old library that no one used. I went to the back and opened a window and shoved my stuff inside so it wouldn't get wet. I turned on the spot slipped of my shoes threw them inside to and ran in to the night.

After about an hour of running around in the faint moonlight it started to rain. I walked to the nearest tree my head hung to the ground not wanting to face the facts. My dress and myself were beyond soaked, and the rain just keep pouring on me, I felt each drop on my skin running down to the ground. I sat underneath the tree and looked out into darkness my thoughts were as jumbled as the ground that shook with thunder. I looked up into the night to see lightning fill the sky, the crack of sound filling the void with electricity. My eyes began to droop, and I let the storm take me to a land of sleep.

When i woke in the morning the ground was dewy and I was somewhat dry, my mind was still fogged as I tried to remember the previous events. I stood up and headed back to the library to unpack, since thats where I was now going to have to stay. I walked quickly to my destination, finding the open window and climbing in. I have been here often, reading books in my spare time when I cant practice out side or when I need to leave reality. I grab my stuff and head up stairs finding the bed that I have made five years perviously out of books. I throw my comforters over the books and begin to unpack, setting my phone on the makeshift nightstand. The library has everything I need really, other than a shower. I pull out my pictures that I have taken and gathered over the years, me and Ruby in dresses at the boutique, us having dinner with Whale, me preforming on a tree,and most recently a poster of the gymnasts competition in Manhattan in August. After I hang all this up, I lie back on my bed thinking about where I am going to put all my clothes at. Just then my phone goes off two times, probably Ruby I think to myself, yet it goes off again. I pick it up, and check out my three messages, the first reading;

I am so sorry Marigold,is their anything I can do? I hope this doesn't effect our friendship. -Ruby

I read it quickly and I am still too upset to answer back so i go to the next one it reads;

I heard about the news, if you need to talk you know that I am hear for you-V

Once again its a message about something I do not want to talk about, so I move on to the last one, it reads;

~Marigold, lunch yesterday was most wonderfully perfect and I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner tonight at seven. I was going to ask you personally however I could not locate you, I hope me asking you to join me though a message doesn't effect your decision. Get back to me when you can.  
~Mr. Gold

I check the time and it is nearly 6:30. I quickly text back saying yes and run off to find something to wear. I may have had a bad day earlier but now its so much better knowing that I am going to be able to have dinner with someone that I want to be with for forever and ever. I decided on a red dress this time that is strapless and comes to knee, and pick a pair of black high heels. I apply a small amount of makeup and check the time again, 6:48, I am nearly going to make it. I 'run' downstairs and out the window as fast as possible clomping as I go. Pass buyers give me stares as I swiftly navigate the fastest route to my dates house. When I get their I catch my breath and flip back my stray hair not wanting it to seem as if I hurried.

I walked up his stairs to his glorious estate and before I even get to the door it is swung open in a flamboyant manner that only he can pull off " Welcome" he draws from that accent. " Well thank you good sir" I reply in a ladylike manner, giggling when I finish. " Please come in" he says holding the door open still, I walk in swiftly, and he begins to to take off my coat in a gentleman manner. As he does his hand grazes my bare skin and as expected warmth fills me quickly and I turn so he cant see my blush that is soon to follow. "Everything all right?" he inquires, " oh yes everything's just dandy...I love your house by the way, its very beautiful. " I say trying to change the subject " Well thank you, you are actually the first to say anything of the sort." He admits " Oh would you like a tour?" He adds. " Yes Id like that" I say shyly. He leads me all around expect the basement and attic of course, telling me all about the history of the architect and such while I listen to his accent more then the actual facts. The tour ends when we break for dinner which is much like lunch the day before, enjoying our selves and flirting shamelessly. Once its over we head to the parlor, which has a huge fireplace with lots of empty picture frames on the mantle." Can I do something for you?" I ask casually as possible. " What did you have in mind?"

" I was wondering, I mean I don't have to,... This might seem stupid to ask, but umm could I fill up your picture frames?" I ask cringing at my be damned stuttering. " Well that was very unexpected, seeing as no one ever wants to do anything for me without something in return..." He draws and I know that I have stepped over at that point. " And because of your boldness, yes you may fill my picture frames although I have no idea why you would want to. Go ahead. " he says chuckling at my expression of glee.I run over to him and hug him in once again a bold fashion. My arms go around his neck and I whisper thank you. After words I pull back and look in to his chocolate river eyes, oh crap I should have done that I scream in my pathetic little head. So close, centimeters at that, I can feel the heat radiating off him, his cologne wrapping me deeper in the moment, my heart is pounding, my bodies on fire in the most wonderful way, my inner thighs hurt from my longing, deep in me in throbbing in a pleasant way, all this from one person I can not imagine what it would feel like for all my dreams to come true. Just when we were leaning in to capture ones another's lips and scream and crash is heard in the back ground. " What was that?" I ask still very dozed and my eyes glossed, "Im not entirely sure" he says in a rough manner and accent heavily thickened, it seemed he to was having similar thoughts as me. I step back and and open the door, him right at my footsteps, I swing open the door just in time to see the distractions face. I smile wickedly at whom it was, they were going to pay one way or another for sure. I shut the door and turn to see him standing a few inches behind me," what was it?" He asked simply seeming to have regained his composure. " oh just a stray animal of some sort nothing of worry" I say smiling at him " Well its getting late Id better go, can I have the frames?" " Oh yeah here" he walks in the parlor once again as I put my coat on and grab my phone making a personal note to dispense of the distraction. He appears back with the frames in a box and hands them to me and opens the door for me, " Thanks for everything" I say " Your welcome, it was a pleasure as all ways, Marigold" He replied accenting my name thickly. Shivers ran though me as a turned a healthy glow of pink, " well bye" I say turning, trying to hide my blush even though its dark.

Once I am at the safety and comfort of my own home I flop down on the 'bed' and let out a huge love stuck sigh. Thinking back to that moment when I was in his arms and how that snooping Regina obsessed rat ,Sydney,was spying on us and ruined it. Theirs no doubt the mayor herself put him up to that and he's probably stalked us before taking pictures as he goes. Oh that drone will pay, but now I have solved my picture frame problem, I can only imagine all the 'intel' he's gathered over years on us. Oh Gold is going to love this were my last thoughts until I entered the land of fantasy.

Well I hoped you liked it! I figured you guys deserve a long chapter. Please comment or criticize doesn't make a difference to me.


	5. Chapter 5

So….yeah have not updated in like forevers or since April 28th…

That is embarrassing

So I AM going to finish this though I HAVE to, since I hate failing at anything this included.

So I will work on it latest update will probably be Monday…

I have family related things this weekend and I am not really allowed to use my phone…

and its A LOT harder to post via phone…

OR I wont finish the story since I only got like 4 reviews out of 320 views…

what ever that's suppose to mean…so you readers out their in the world you tell me.

So good day and… you ALL look nice today whom ever is reading this.

FanFictionality Yours

-MO


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay like promised this story **_**will **_**get done sometime and that time is now! **

**Alright this chapter is directly followed after Chapter 4, and be warned if you like Mr. Glass, which I don't think any true Once fan does, there is major revenge on him.**

**Also side note…Season Two ending not what I wanted nor was their enough Rumbelle shipping…curse you Adam and Eddy… Alright mush forth to the story!**

Chapter 5

I cracked open my eyes letting in the morning sun hit my pupils, and I promptly sat up. Today was the day that Mr. Glass would break. I quickly fixed my self up to look acceptable. My black jeans fitting snugly in all the right places, and my shirt was a dark blue to contrast my marble skin. A fifteen minutes of gussying up, I was off.

As I strolled down the main road, I noticed that the air was crisp and sweet. Taking a deep breath I strolled on, ignoring the usual glares of pass buyers. For as long as I can remember everyone has done that except for V, Grimm, Ruby, Henry, and Mr. Gold that is. I have never really figured out why they do that but it is almost like they are scared of me or that I am mentally unstable. After a while I just disregarded them but I still feel alone, not wanted like at home. The glares would be unnerving to most but to me they are more like a reminder that I am different then all the rest. A _constant_ reminder.

After walking for a good ten minutes I finally reached my destination, The Daily Mirror's office. I smirk at the though of what is to come. The building is a quaint brick box with a few window boxes on the outside, containing some Chinese lantern flowers. I open the door since the 'business' is open unfortunately for him. As I walk down the hall towards his office, I notice the door is closed shut but light is streaming out from underneath.

_That's odd, normally when ever I come here his door is open…_As I approach the door something that would put a banshee to shame is emitting from it, I then hear voices that will scar me for the rest of my life.

" Ooohh r re Regina" I hear Sydney stutter from pleasure, " pa please fin finish" he continues. "No, I think this ends here, after all you did not finish the job, so I guess I can't finish mine" Regina says mockingly, I can picture her stupid smirk as she says this.

"But but…" he begs "Well I am afraid Mr. Glass that we both have jobs to finish. I have your mess to clean up with Gold and you have your little… problem to fix as they say. Maybe next time this will teach you that no one likes half jobs, now make your self presentable Mr. Glass" Regina sneers as I hear shuffling from inside. I quickly dart into the next office hiding be hide a desk so the dear mayor wouldn't see me. Then the door is opened and the mayor emerges clicking down the hallway as she goes out the front door. I sigh in relief that she didn't see me, but not before thinking gag fest at what I just heard.

_Should I present myself to Glass now? Or wait till he is 'calmed down'…_I think to myself. After about a five millisecond inter debate I knock on his door frame and say "Are you busy, Mr. Glass?" I muster as sweetly and innocently as I can. "Oh, umm yes err yes come in" he says unsurely. "Are you sure? I'd hate to be a bother if you have a job to do." I say oh so smoothly. As I walk though the door way I notice he is sweating and is blushing terribly. "No, no come in" he calls out. "So what is it that you need?" he inquires as I take a seat across from him. "Well you see Mr. Glass; I believe you were spying on me yesterday night? And I would hate for people to know the truth about your pay…wouldn't you?" I say with a look of confidence in my eyes. "I umm well I have no idea what you are…" "Oh yes you do Glass, don't play stupid with me, now either corporate or I tell all of StoryBrooke the truth about _everything, _it's your choice" I say cutting him off. "Well I, I you know?" he asks ashamed looking down to his lap. "Unfortunately I over heard your 'transaction' moments ago, and I find it utterly repulsive, but that is not my place to say. Anyways I know you were spying on me yesterday and I have reason to believe that was not the first time Regina has asked you to do so, am I correct?" I ask forwardly. "Yes" he whispers not looking at me still. "Well, all I ask of you is to hand over the file, and this conversation will have never happened."

He bends down and opens a drawer, pulling out a massive collection of pictures and sets it on the desk. "Here are all the pictures of you and Gold…" he says quietly. I look at the stack with wide eyes, there had to be hundreds of them from over the years. "Excellent, now Mr. Glass if any one asks you are to lie even to your 'master', understood?" I say while sneering the word master, and looking down on him. "Yes" he replies. I grab the stack and head out to the door smiling all the way. Once I am outside I quickly walk to the library eager to see all the different photos throughout the years.

Now in the safety of my new home I find a large spot upstairs to spread the many pictures on the floor. I soon find out that many are of us together at various places and some are just me doing an assortment of activities. I soon pick out 12 great ones of us together; I figured that he would want those since he has no other friends that I know of or family.

All of the ones I pick out have me looking like a love struck teenager as usual and I realized I looked like in all of them so it was inevitable to try and find one that I didn't.

After framing all of them I set them very carefully in a box with newspaper covering them and went to lay on my bed. I reach for my phone to answer the messages from yesterday. I tell V not to worry and that I will see him soon. I text Ruby a message about me not being mad at her and that I will talk to her at the diner tomorrow about the whole ordeal. I then answer my new message from Gold and we end up talking long in to the night, seeing as I wasted my entire day sorting though Sydney's spy work. My last sight before I drifted off was the words "_I'll see you tomorrow my beauty", _from the man that all others see to be a monster, all except me.

**Okay I know I said it would be long….But I actually have to leave and I figured that I may as well post something rather then nothing…. **

**Anyways naughty Regina…hahaha I'm sure that has gone down some time just remember the ending of The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree! Sorry their was no hot guy with a cane…that's a sin I know, I have already paid the price.**

**Any ways you should totally check out the flowers I mentioned they look like paper that's why I thought they would be good. And yes 12 frames since that's the number of 2 heavy Rumbelle shipping episodes( also my two favorite ) also I kind of made her look like Lacey since I figured she was going to be hardcore in this chapter, you tell me.**

**Well review or what ever you guys do, I would really like some feedback no matter good or bad…please?**

**Fanfictionitly Yours,**

**-MO**


End file.
